Saltiness
by aamlpokeshipping
Summary: It has been a year since Misty has last seen Ash. Misty thinks Ash has replaced her. Will Misty ever get a true love's kiss?


**Hey guys! I feel ashamed. Its mid- February and I haven't done any stories since December! .-. I am sorry guys. The reason why I decided to continue writing stories was that last night I was reading some fanfic. Ash x Misty of course. But, anyways, I was inspired. I read FANTASTIC stories and I loved them. They set a fire in my eyes or so too speak. They almost made me cry. But, I was checking my p.m.'s and I had Support flooding through to me! SO here you are guys. Thanks for all the support and inspiration! 3**

Saltiness...

That was the one thing Misty tasted through her mouth. Especially tonight. She had been weeping for hours. Why? Because the love of her life had left her exactly 3 years ago to continue his pokemon dream. Ash Ketchum... Last she heard from him, he was with Brock, and a new girl. Her name was Dawn. Ash wrote her a letter a few months back telling her about their new adventures and about Dawn. He even sent her a picture of the three of them. Ash and Dawn were laughing at a table in a restaurant while, Brock was sitting with them reading a newspaper. She knew Ash sent that picture just because he was dense and couldn't tell that Misty liked him. But, Misty took it like a punch in the face. But that particular night everything changed. Misty heard a knock on the door. She went and opened it to 3 familiar faces.

"Like how are you doing sis'!" said her annoying sisters.

"Peachy." said Misty wiping the tears from her eyes. Her sisters were the ones who pulled her away from Ash.

"Like, since we are back. Why don't you go see Ash?" asked Violet.

"Because." said Misty, "He probably has forgotten about me."

"C'mon sis', we know you like him." Daisy said.

"I DO NOT!" Misty lied.

"Sure, well we bought you a plane ticket to Jubilife city. We know he is there cause like, his mom told us." said Violet.

"Are you guys sure you can handle yourselves?" Misty asked.

"Definitely, like how hard can it be?" said Daisy.

"If only you knew." Misty muttered.

"Like, what was that?" inquired Violet.

"Nothing." she said, "I am going to go pack."

Misty packed all of her things. She got everything essential and grabbed a few important things like her diary. Besides her sisters and Delia, nobody knew of Misty's feelings towards Ash. She poured all of her feelings and thoughts into her diary. She was looking through a few boxes and came across something that made her freeze. Sitting right there was Ash's old hat.

"How in the world did that get there!?" she exclaimed. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. The last time she saw this hat was when she had to leave Ash. Once again, Misty was weeping. Saltiness... She wiped the tears from her eyes and put the hat on her dresser. She finished packing and left the gym heading for Vermillion city's airport. It was a 2 day tiring journey but she made it. She went to the pokemon center and dropped off all her pokemon and got a room. She was sitting in the cafe in the pokecenter and she saw a raven haired boy walk in with a black/purple haired girl that she reckoned as Dawn. She avoided eye contact with him. She looked at Dawn and shuttered.

"No wonder why Ash likes her." she mumbled, "She's way more pretty than me." She continued drinking her coffee and saw the time was 7:30. Then from out of nowhere someone tripped on her chair and fell to the ground. It was Ash. She jumped out of her chair and helped him up. He looked at her and his face serious.

"Misty?" he asked.

"Hello Ash." she said blushing.

"How did you get here?" he asked as Dawn walked over.

"Well, my sisters bought me a plane ticket to come see you." she said hiding her face.

"Oh I missed you so much." said Ash pulling her into a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and she saw Dawn frowning at her.

"Who is she Ash?" Dawn said breaking it up.

"Why this is Misty. I met her on the first day of my journey. She has saved my life several times." Ash said scratching his chin.

"Nice too meet you." said Dawn a little envious.

"Hey guys, I am going to go get some food. How bout' you guys get acquainted?" Ash said. Misty and Dawn eyed eachother for a while.

"Let's cut to the chase. Do you like Ash?" said Dawn impatiently.

"Well uh... Yea?" said Misty.

"He's MINE! said Dawn.

"NO HE IS MINE!" said Misty.

"Ladies ladies calm down now. Tell me what is wrong." Ash said running over.

"Ash, be truthful. Who do you like more, ME or Dawn." said Misty.

"Uhh.. I like..." said Ash carefully.

"Whoa look at the time! Lets go to bed! Goodnight guys!" said Ash running off.

"Ash! COME BACK!" yelled Dawn. But Ash didn't hear. He was already in his room sitting on his bed with Pikachu who had been resting on it all afternoon.

"Pikachu, what should I do? Dawn is so much like me. But, Misty is the exact opposite. But, Misty has supported me, saved me, known me the longest. I just can't choose." he said.

"Pik-pi-chu (do what your heart tells you too do Ash)." Pikachu said sitting next to Ash.

"Alright. I'll think about it." Ash said. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Ash said. Dawn walked in and sat at the foot of Ash's bed.

"Ash. Can I ask you a question?" asked Dawn.

"Well you already are. But, yes." said Ash.

"Will you be my boy friend?" Dawn asked.

"Lemme think about it for a while." Ash responded.

"Ok. Bye." Dawn said walking out of the room. Then Ash hear another knock on his door.

"Come in." Ash said. Misty sat at the foot of his bed and it was obvious, that she had been crying.

"Ash?" Misty asked.

"Yea?" he said.

"I am really sorry for what happened earlier." she said sniffling, "I know you like Dawn more than me, and I know she is more prettier than me. I am ugly and have a short temper. I will go back home now." Misty was now practically sobbing now. Her mouth tasted of something. Saltiness...

Ash thought to himself, "Misty is the one. She is humble, I think she is more beautiful, nicer, and selfless." Ash never noticed it before but Misty was really cute on the inside and out.

"Goodbye Ash." Misty said crying on her way out of the room.

"No Misty WAIT!" said Ash.

"Yes Ash?" she said.

"I love you." he confessed.

"What?!" she said.

"Yes Misty, its true. I love you." he said sincerely.

"I...I..Love you too." she said. She ran into Ash and kissed him. They both kissed so passionately that, they both felt a surge of love and energy run through both of their veins. Slowly Ash's tongue slipped into Misty's mouth and same did Misty. They parted for a breath but Ash's arms were still around her waist and Misty's arms were still around his neck. They felt eachothers breath.

"I love you." whispered Ash.

"I love you too." Misty whispered back. Misty cried again but this time her tears were tears of joy. Her mouth flooded with the taste of... Saltiness...

**What do you think? Did you like it or Dislike it. Please Review! Thank you all again so much for the inspiration!**


End file.
